1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a spin-torque oscillator (STO), and more particularly to a magnetic field sensor and sensing system that uses a STO sensor.
2. Background of the Invention
One type of conventional magnetoresistive (MR) sensor used as the read head in magnetic recording disk drives is a “spin-valve” sensor based on the giant magnetoresistance (GMR) effect. A GMR spin-valve sensor has a stack of layers that includes two ferromagnetic layers separated by a nonmagnetic electrically conductive spacer layer, which is typically copper (Cu). One ferromagnetic layer adjacent the spacer layer has its magnetization direction fixed, such as by being pinned by exchange coupling with an adjacent antiferromagnetic layer, and is referred to as the reference layer. The other ferromagnetic layer adjacent the spacer layer has its magnetization direction free to rotate in the presence of an external magnetic field and is referred to as the free layer. With a sense current applied to the sensor, the rotation of the free-layer magnetization relative to the reference-layer magnetization due to the presence of an external magnetic field, such as from the recorded magnetic bits on the disk, is detectable as a change in electrical resistance. If the sense current is directed perpendicularly through the planes of the layers in the sensor stack, the sensor is referred to as a current-perpendicular-to-the-plane (CPP) sensor.
In addition to CPP-GMR read heads, another type of CPP sensor is a magnetic tunnel junction sensor, also called a tunneling MR or TMR sensor, in which the nonmagnetic spacer layer is a very thin nonmagnetic tunnel barrier layer. In a CPP-TMR sensor the tunneling current perpendicularly through the layers depends on the relative orientation of the magnetizations in the two ferromagnetic layers. In a CPP-GMR read head the nonmagnetic spacer layer is formed of an electrically conductive material, typically a metal such as Cu or Ag. In a CPP-TMR read head the nonmagnetic spacer layer is formed of an electrically insulating material, such as TiO2, MgO or Al2O3.
In CPP MR sensors, it is desirable to operate the sensors at a high bias or sense current density to maximize the signal and signal-to-noise ratio (SNR). However, it is known that CPP MR sensors are susceptible to current-induced noise and instability. The spin-polarized bias current flows perpendicularly through the ferromagnetic layers and produces a spin-torque (ST) effect on the local magnetization. This can produce fluctuations of the magnetization, resulting in substantial low-frequency magnetic noise if the sense current is large.
An alternative sensor based on a CPP-GMR or CPP-TMR sensor structure, called a spin-torque oscillator (STO) sensor, is designed so that the spin torque effect generates persistent precession of the magnetization. When a fixed direct current higher than Ic, called the critical current, is directed through the STO sensor, the magnetization of the free layer precesses or oscillates by virtue of the ST effect. In appropriately designed structures the frequency of this precession (oscillation frequency) shifts with the application of an external magnetic field, and these frequency shifts can be used to detect changes in the external magnetic field. Thus, STO sensors have been proposed for use as read heads in magnetic recording disk drives to replace conventional CPP-GMR and CPP-TMR read heads, as described for example in US 20100328799 A1 assigned to the same assignee as this application, and in US 20090201614 A1.
An STO sensor based on a CPP-GMR sensor can operate at very high current densities due to its nonmagnetic conductive spacer layer between the reference and free layers, but has a very small output signal as a result of its low magnetoresistance (ΔR/R). An STO sensor based on a CPP-TMR sensor has a significantly higher magnetoresistance but is susceptible to dielectric breakdown of the tunnel barrier at high current density.
What is needed is a STO for use in a system, like a magnetic field sensing system, that has a high output signal that is not susceptible to dielectric breakdown of the tunnel barrier.